Marzie Storan
' Marzie Anne (Pronounced Mar-zie) Storan '''is a fictional character in the Life In The Academy series. Her magical powers haven't been discovered, selected, or learned, though she does have certain physic Ability, she was turned into one of Apep's severants/sinners once while talking to her Best friend, Jesy, who used the "wollof eht slobmys"; meaning "Follow the Symbols of Apep"; Marzie is known to have a former crush on Jake, but she also had a small thing with Justin. On the season finale Marzie and Justin kissed; to later on while before season two start a relationship, but not official, On season one Marzie finds out about Justin cheating on her with Stephanie, so the two "Break up"; Later on Marzie finds a Newbie, Kendall, and shows her around, while on this, Ellie summons Marzie at the principal's office, where the Principal gives her Poison as a "Reward; But Later on Jade stops her from taking it. It is shown Marzie lost her virginity to Justin after they got back together the afternoon of the same day. Pretty much Marzie developed a small Hatred on Her, ex-"friend" Kendall. She showed to have singing skills, while Singing "About the Boy" on the singing project. Marzie also, develops the Hability, like most of the characters, of teleportation; along with the skill that only Casters allow, The Kelting, Also known as the art of communicating with other people mentally; Apart from this, Marzie's abilities has a Giane, meaning future-telling, mind-reading, and other physical things have developed much on the second season. Personality Marzie is like any other teenager girl, Marzie can be also disguised by a Blonde Barbie Stereotype except when she's on a bad mood, Because when things don't go the way she wants, she most likely would throw a tantrum or some magic could get in between, and that's the vision everyone else has on her, for her closest friends, she's shown as a very down to earth and kind girl; Marzie also gets good grades, especially in Defense Against Dark Arts, she is also Very Territorial and Jealous. Background Marzie is the daughter of Rosa Storan and Jordan Storan, Both Workers On The Ministry of Magic, their work made it hard to pay attention to their daughter, so they sent her on her childhood to her Grandmother, her grandmother, obsessed with the Magic, put Marzie to do a lot of tests to see if she had any Magical Ability, which she didn't show until the age of 11, grateful by the news, Mr. Austhole, one of the teachers there, also Marzie's uncle, talked to the principal and reserved a special spot for her in the system, where she would be attending at the age of 14, It wasn't until she turned 16 when she found out about being a Giane. Marzie's wishes of an everlasting love were Introduced by her Grandparents, who believe that she should get Married and Procreate with someone of the Fairy league, or a Mortal, in order to give a new root of Gianes in Australia again. Powers and Abilities *Marzie's known powers are the ones of a physic, but having Fairy ancestors, It's most likely she's a "'Giane'" ''("Descendants of the old genies of the itanlian forests. Fairies who lik'e to often seduce man, if they do something of their dislike, children, teenager, adult or old-person, the Giane would punish them, They are fortune teller Fairies, and so far they most likely hide in coves, telling the future of those who come to politely ask for it.") *This was 'confirmed '''by herself on the second season. *On The Second season she develops the ability of '''Kelting '(Only used by Casters) *And the common hability of '''Teleportation '''like all her other classmates. * Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Gianes Category:Supernatural